


Something to Make You

by astoryandasong



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryandasong/pseuds/astoryandasong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler doesn't over think for once. There is fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Make You

The media circus after the bus crash doesn't die down for more than a month.

Though it can't be pinned on Chandler or his team a general thread of uneasiness runs through the articles. Suspects do not survive their apprehension by the detectives of Whitechapel.

In the squad room the team has come back together after their implosion. Most nights Chandler has found himself lingering with one or the other of them after hours. Especially Kent, who like himself has nobody waiting at home for him.

But he's stopped kidding himself that's the reason. Though the younger man hasn't brought up their aborted date at the pub since that night it lingers between them.

Kent is in love with him. In the way that when the others leave there's a hopefulness in his slight smiles and a faint blush on the back of his neck that Chandler becomes more fascinated with as the days go on.

He knows that he wants to kiss that flushed skin. 

So he lets his own smiles warm, his fingers brush Kent's over a file. Just enough to let Kent know he's getting there (he hopes).

Miles even notices. 

"So that civil partnership thing was on the button then." He says smugly.

"Does this mean Judy will finally call her sister off?"

"You have to actually do something about it first."

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Because when you finally do we'll have to peel Kent off of the ceiling. Hurry up about it. He's a good looking young lad, won't be waiting forever."

As Miles leaves, smug smile on his face, he sees Kent through the glass. His face has lost the sharp edges that had become a feature while he'd withdrawn from them.

Mansell must crack a joke then and it makes Kent laugh. Chandler knows that Kent and his sister gang up on Mansell now and vice versa. 

Before he's really processed what he's doing he's at the door of his office.

"Can I borrow you for a minute please Kent?"

He gestures Kent into his office and can feel his own face heat. He's about to ask Kent out in his office, in the middle of a shift.

He's really going to.

"You asked me to the pub once and we didn't get to go."

Kent looks almost unbearably hopeful. One wrong word now and Joe could break his heart.

"Yes Sir," he says.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes, of course. Should I let everyone else know?"

Kent doesn't quite believe him.

"No, I was thinking perhaps just the two of us?"

There's that flush. Chandler has never found anything quite so unbearably fetching on a man before.

"That would be....lovely sir."

He gives Chandler a full blown grin before walking back out into the office. For once neither of them is hoping for a really interesting murder.


End file.
